Relaciones Japón-Perú/Japón
Emperadores japoneses con presidentes peruanos Akihito= Akihito Akihito - Fernando Belaúnde Terry.jpg| El presidente Fernando Belaunde Terry saluda al príncipe Akihito a su llegada al aeropuerto Jorge Chávez. (Foto: El Comercio) Akihito - Alberto Fujimori.jpg| Fujimori en visita al Emperador Akihito el 16 de marzo de 1992, un mes antes del gope de Estado. (Foto: La-República). Alan García - Akihito.jpg| Emperador japonés recibió a García. Tokio. Agencias. Akihito - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Con el presidente Ollanta Humala y su esposa, la primera dama, Nadine Heredia en 2012 (AFP). Primeros ministros japoneses con presidentes peruanos 1. Shinzō Abe= Shinzō Abe Alan García - Sin imagen.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe (L), Peru's Alan Garcia (R) and US President George W. Bush (C-back) arrive to pose for a group photo with other leaders wearing Driza Bones, Australian traditional riding coat, at the Sydney Opera House, 08 September 2007, during the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC) forum. Ollanta Humala - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Ollanta Humala también se preocupó por dejar claro que el Perú confía en Japón. (Foto: Presidencia del Perú) Pedro Pablo Kuczynski - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Pedro Pablo Kuczynski firmó acuerdos bilaterales con Shinzo Abe en Palacio de Gobierno (Piko Tamashiro/Perú21) |-| 2. Yoshihiko Noda= Yoshihiko Noda Ollanta Humala - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda met with the President of the Republic of Peru, Mr. Ollanta Humala Tasso, at the Prime Minister's Office. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office Japan |-| 3. Naoto Kan= Naoto Kan Alan García - Naoto Kan.jpg| Jefe del Estado, Alan García, estrecha la manos del primer ministro de Japón, Naoto Kan, tras suscribir la Declaración Conjunta sobre la Finalización de las Negociaciones para un TLC entre el Perú y el Japón. Foto: Andina |-| 4. Yukio Hatoyama= Yukio Hatoyama Alan García - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Jefe del Estado, Alan García, se reunió con el primer ministro japonés, Yukio Hatoyama. Foto: PMJ/Internet/Difusión. Ollanta Humala - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Encuentro del Excmo. Señor Yukio Hatoyama (Jefe de la Delegación Especial del Japón para la Ceremonia de Transmisión de Mando Presidencial) y el Presidente Ollanta Humala. (27 de julio de 2011). Foto: Embajada del Japón en el Perú |-| 5. Taro Aso= Taro Aso Alan García - Taro Aso.jpg| Presidente García y el primer ministro japonés, Taro Aso.Foto: ANDINA/ Vidal Tarqui |-| 6. Yasuo Fukuda= Yasuo Fukuda Alan García - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda met with Mr. Alan Garcia Perez, the President of the Republic of Peru, at the Prime Minister's Official Residence. Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Japan |-| 7. Junichiro Koizumi= Junichiro Koizumi Alejandro Toledo‏‎‎ - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| Toledo -izquierda- con Koizumi en Shangai, donde el presidente peruano pidió la entrega de Fujimori. AP |-| 9. Keizō Obuchi= Keizō Obuchi Alberto Fujimori - Keizō Obuchi.jpg| Peruvian President Alberto Fujimori and Japanese Prime Minister Keizo Obuchi walk in and shake hands. AP Archive |-| 10. Ryūtarō Hashimoto= Ryūtarō Hashimoto Alberto Fujimori - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| Canada-Alberto Fujimori and Ryutaro Hashimoto meet. AP Archive |-| 12. Tsutomu Hata= Tsutomu Hata Alberto Fujimori - Tsutomu Hata.jpg| Dignitaries who attended the 1997 Microcredit Summit. From L-R: Tsutomu Hata, Former Prime Minister, Japan. 100millionideas.org |-| 14. Kiichi Miyazawa= Kiichi Miyazawa Alberto Fujimori - Kiichi Miyazawa.jpg| El presidente peruano Alberto Fujimori, izquierda, intercambia un brindis con el primer ministro japonés, Kiichi Miyazawa, durante un banquete de bienvenida ofrecido por Miyazawa en su residencia oficial en Tokio, el 17 de marzo de 1992. Jiji Press |-| 15. Toshiki Kaifu= Toshiki Kaifu Alberto Fujimori - Toshiki Kaifu.jpg| Alberto Fujimori con el primer ministro japonés, Toshiki Kaifu, (2 de julio de 1990) (Foto: La República). Fuentes Categoría:Japón-Perú